butterflyeffectfandomcom-20200215-history
Amara Aquilla
Character History Nova Roma Amara was born in Nova Roma also known as New Roma which is an offshoot of ancient Rome that is located in the Brazilian rain forest of South America. When some Romans assumed that the Republic was doomed with the death of Caesar, they fled and established Nova Roma. The city remained undetected over the nearly twenty centuries and although the Nova Romans interacted with some local Inca tribes native to the Amazon they remained true to the traditions of ancient Rome. Naturally Amara Juliana Olivia Aquilla, daughter of Lucius Antonius Aquilla, the first senator of Nova Roma, was raised in these traditions as well as her whole family before her. Having lost her mother at a young age - she was murdered by Selene Gallio - Amara had a rather close bond to her father and obeyed his every wish. Amara Aquilla’s school life was normal for a girl living in Nova Roma but to Amara her life was not real. In fact that all her friends wanted to be friends with Amara because she was the princess of Nova Roma. Amara was also giving everything she ever wanted which was pretty much hardly anything because Nova Roma was far away from anything electronically active or anything that is powered by electricity. Amara was also very popular and she always had the hottest guy in the whole of Nova Roma by her side. Amara also enjoyed school and all the extra studying about history, math as well as the outdoor sports. With a faction of the city’s Inca population attempting to transform the republic into an imperial state and some dark cult followed by Amara’s grandmother regularly sacrificing young girls in a pit of fire in some caves beneath the Nova Roma, the senator feared for his daughter’s safety and ordered her to hide among a friendly Indian tribe disguising her features with a brown wig and body paint but the cult found out. Amara feared for her life with the Indian tribe but the cult found Amara and they brutally murdered all of the Indians and they kidnapped Amara. After they kidnapped Amara the cult locked her in a cell for three weeks in till they tied her up by her hands, and took her the Nova Roman volcano. When the cult got to the top of the volcano with Amara, they did some kind of evil ritual on top of the volcano. While the cult where chanting Amara got up and she ran away from them but one of the cult used pushed her into the volcano. As Amara fell into the volcano her x-gene kicked in. All Amara could hear was her heart beating fast and the thump sound that it makes. Amara closed her eyes when she landed in the lava. She opened her eyes and she was in the lava not harmed but 100% naked because the burned all her clothes off. Amara felt her anger and she bursts out of the lava in her plasma magma form and she was standing on a pointed bit of lava, and she looked like a ballerina dances with out the part about being naked, her leg pointing out to the side and her hands above her head. With her anger and all the other emotions Amara killed all of the cult members using her newly found powers. After Amara go onto the rim of the volcano, out of nowhere rain poured down from the sky and out of the dark clouds the X-Jet hovered. The rain turned off the magma form though out of everything that just happened to Amara seeing the X-Jet scared Amara the most. The X-Jet floated and an x-woman came out of the jet. She flew down to Amara and the woman placed a blanket over Amara’s naked parts. She told her what and who she was and about the mansion and Amara joined knowing what her family would do. Xavier's Institute For Gifted Children On the way to New York, Amara became severely ill because she can be out of the ground, though that no one had no clue what was happening the woman thought it was a weakness to Amara’s powers. When Amara got to the school she was welcome and giving a tour around the place by a student. Amara was placed into her room and Xavier wanted to talk to Amara. The Professor Charles Xavier put Amara in to the danger room which she destroyed, though the scientist was planning to re-build with new danger things for the X-Men. The headmaster conformed what happened to Amara in the X-Jet and he asked about a codename which Amara had no clue what he was talking about. He explained everything about code names to the X-Men to the Government and everything else. Amara got used of everything in a couple of months and he told her about cell phones and mp3 players in which she bought her some so that she can get used of the new culture. During her first month Amara started to drink and do many weird things in which caused Xavier to transfer her to the Academy of Tomorrow. Emma Frost accepted because she found that Amara would be a excellent member of the team and about a month later Amara is fully enjoying the Hellions way of life than the X-Men way. Academy of Tomorrow Returning to Xavier's